


From Heart to Heart - A stiles Stilinski story

by headcans_oneshots_and_stuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mates, Romance, Sarcastic Stiles, Soulmates, everyone loves a good old monster, maybe some supernatural eastereggs, some angst probably later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headcans_oneshots_and_stuff/pseuds/headcans_oneshots_and_stuff
Summary: It's not enough that Stiles is busy with a new case when people randomly start disappearing in Beacon Hills, no, he also has to fall for a girl he's never seen before and who seems to only be there when he's alone. And he falls hard. The pack notices that something is off, but with the case going on they ignore it. When Stiles finds a clue to who his mystery girl might be, and that she may have more to do with the case than they thought, he has to take things into his own hands...(This is only the temporary summary since I'm still in the process of writing, might change later on...)
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

"Are you sure they're this way?" Stiles asked into the silence surrounding him and Scott while they carefully walked through the depths of the forests surrounding beacon hills. Like the did so often, they were searching for the newest big bad that threatened their town. So the pack teamed up into couples of twos and followed the different trails that the monster had left. Scott, having one of the best noses, had taken it upon himself to follow the weird scent that had appeared in the forest shortly after the first incidents and, being his best friend, had taken Stiles with him.   
"I was...but the smell is getting more distant. I think it might be a false flag," Scott muttered and stopped, looking around himself in hope of finding some clue as to where he was supposed to go next. Suddenly a loud, bone-rattling snarl cut through the air and made the two boys look up, into the direction of where it came from.   
"Stay here!" shouted the Alpha who immediately shifted and ran almost too quick for Stiles to see.  
"Of course I'll stay here. It's not that I can follow anyways..." mumbled Stiles to himself, looking into the direction his friend disappeared in. "Guess it's the Stiles-goes-home-show again." He sighed and turned around to walk back into the direction of where he had left his jeep. It was late and he had School tomorrow and they had agreed (or more Scott had decided) beforehand that he would have to go home when it came to a fight. And so he did.   
But somehow his tired self had managed to somewhere take a wrong turn and end up in a part of the forest that he had no memory of ever being in. The flowers, trees and bushes somehow looked different than usual, but he couldn't quite put his hand onto what the actual difference was. He was so focused on his surroundings that he didn't notice the rather big root that sprouts out of the ground beneath him and promptly tripped over it, only having his arms to stop the fall.   
"Shit," he groaned, laying on the floor with his face in the dirt, "Of course this happens to me."   
After a minute of pitying himself and laying on the ground, he stood up again and dusted his clothes and face off as best as he could. He wanted to continue on his way when he felt something tug on his foot. When he looked down he saw that the root was somehow still over his foot...It almost looked like it was hugging his ankle. Confusion filled his face when he followed the direction of the root of a gigantic tree. It wasn't quite as big as the Nemeton, but what it lacked in size it made up with the way it looked. Somehow its bark and its branches were woven into each other in a magnificent and complicated way and, at about the high of his chest, was a knothole that seemed like the centrepiece of an amazing work of art.   
With his curiosity taking over, he managed to free his foot from the root and walked closer to the tree, until he was near enough to trace the patterns with his hands, all of them somehow ending at the knothole. He couldn't explain why, but he had the feeling that this space lacked something that it wanted back.   
Abruptly the urge to find the missing piece filled him and every fibre of his body shivered with the anticipation of getting to it. He frantingly looked around, trying to find something he had no idea about how it looked. When he couldn't spot anything that felt right he got desperate, started rounding the tree and searched every seeable spot around him for the thing his mind urged for. Then his eyes landed on a small pile of leaves that laid at the foot of another three and he suddenly found himself kneeling before it and carefully roaming through it. Then his hand grabbed onto something solid that was slightly bigger than his hand when he clutched it into a fist. It was an incredibly complex looking orb of wood which was overgrown by some sort of green fern that made it almost look like it was covered with veins.   
Stiles immediately knew that that was the thing he had been looking for and with all the anticipation still running through him he could've sworn that it pulsates in his hands.   
He stood back up again and walked back to the tree, raising the piece to the hole and pushed slightly. It immediately slit into the empty spot and filled it perfectly.  
Maybe Stiles was so tired that he started to hallucinate, but in front of his eyes the fern covering the piece seemingly started to glow and grew bigger, surrounding the rest of the tree as well. And a few seconds later a bright light came from the now filled knothole and enveloped Stiles completely, until everything went black. 

"Stiles?! Stiles, wake up!"   
A familiar voice pierced through the weird dream Stiles was having and he turned around in his bed.  
"Just five more minutes please," he muttered and grabbed for his blanket.   
Then he felt that there was no blanket and he realized that his head wasn't resting on his pillow but rather on something harsh and cold. His eyes immediately opened and his upper body shot up.  
"What happened?" he asked and looked around him to see Scott standing over him.   
"I think you tripped and hit your head. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I think...Just had a weird dream," Stile answered and looked around him were in his dream had been that weird magical tree. Now it was just the normal forest.   
"You need help?" Scott asked and helped him up.   
"No, No it's fine. I think my feet still work."  
With that, the two of them made their way to Stiles jeep while Scott told him about how he had lost the monster and only found a dead deer from where the roar had come.


	2. An unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hey, are you okay? It's not safe to go through the forest all on your own," he said.  
>  "But you're alone out here as well, aren't you?" _

After their unsuccessful hunt in the forest, Stiles quickly forgot about his weird dream, too focused on the still-unidentified and un-caught monster that made them all worry. It has been a complete week since they last heard its roar and found the deer that had fallen victim too it, but that Friday another person disappeared so they knew that it hadn't left.  
"So where are we victim-wise right now?" Liam asked at the relatively small part of the pack that surrounded him in the Libary during Lunchtime. On his left sat Mason who was scribbling away on his math-homework, on his right sat Scott who had before conspired with Stiles- on his right- about the correct description of the sound the roar had made, while Lydia, Kira and Malia talked about their weekend plans on the other side of the table.   
His question caught the attention of the others and caused them to look up from their conversations and focus back onto the topic that they had originally met for.   
"Well, when we're counting the poor deer, we're at five in the last three months," Lydia answered and started to count down on her fingers: "The first two were both in the first week. It was a middle-aged couple that had just come back from their vacation. They were seen by their neighbours when they emptied their mailbox, but only minutes after, they were gone and their house was in shreds. They found blood that belonged to the two of them and a gun that belonged to the husband which was shot at least three times, but seemingly to no avail. That tells us that bullets seemingly don't work on what-ever it is that we're after.   
"Then, there was nothing for about a month, until a girl who had decided to go wandering through the woods, even though that is- in this town- a stupid idea, was reported missing and even though we can't be one hundred percent sure, we still think it's thanks to the same being," Lydia explained what most people at the table already knew. Then Stiles took over:  
"Then another two weeks passed by until someone who seemingly was passing through town got snatched right out of his car, again no corpse, only some blood and scratches that are too deep and extreme to be from a wolf so that is out of the question. Then the deer and this morning an elderly man who lived in a cabin beside the woods."  
"What can we conclude from that?" asked Mason while scratching his chin in curiosity.   
"Uhmmm- I mean-" started Kira before stopping with a frown on her face, "nothing really, right? They're all different ages, different genders, different social classes. There's nothing that connects them and nothing that makes them special. It doesn't even have a specific schedule or anything, it just seems to attack randomly..."   
"Well, we know two things," stated Scott and shook his head slightly, "It makes a difference between animals and humans, and it has some animalistic tendencies."   
Malia tilted her head to the side and looked at Scott in question.   
"How comes?"  
"Well, it took all the humans, kidnapped them out of wherever they were at the moment, but it killed the deer. Its corpse was ripped open, but other than that it was nothing different about it than any other dead animal."  
"So it seemingly doesn't care about animals."  
"But then why would you kill one?" chirmed Lydia back into the conversation with a quirked eyebrow.  
"I have no idea..."  
Scott shrugged and waved it off as another thing they couldn't explain about this being.   
"So we're back at zero," Stiles sighed and bedded his head onto his clenched fist.   
"Basically," Scott agreed, with a similar sigh. 

After their disappointing gathering, they all had to go back to their classes, agreeing that they would meet later at the loft to go over everything again with Derek and the others and maybe visit Deaton to get his opinion on the new development.   
His mind was still gnawing on all the random and seemingly coincidental facts surrounding that beast when Stiles walked into his class, one of the rare ones that he had without anyone else in the pack, and sat down on his chair. That was when he noticed that something was seemingly off. Everything was silent.   
"Huh," he mumbled and looked up from his desk. There was no one else in the class. Stiles rummaged through his mind for an explanation when he remembered the email he got from his teacher about some sort of training that they had to attend which was why they dismissed the class for that day.   
"Great," he muttered again and stood up, "Guess I'll head home and catch up on some homework." He shuffled quietly through the school to the car park where his jeep was parked when the next stroke of fate hit. His jeep stood in front of his house and not where it would usually stand during the time he was in school because he had managed to burst a tire and didn't have enough time to change it. So he had driven with Lydia and was now without a car to drive home.  
"Fuck," he swore and got his phone out to text Lydia that he would walk home and that she didn't need to wait for him after school.   
And so he made his way to go home, deciding that it was bright enough to take a short cut through the forest as long as he didn't go too deep into it.   
He had walked for about ten minutes, approximately a third of the way behind him, when he caught a glimpse of Y/H/C hair disappearing behind a tree.   
"Hello?" he shouted in the direction where it came from and walked closer.  
He heard a squeak from behind the tree, but it wasn't an unpleasant or annoying sound, it was rather like a ringing bell.   
"Hey, are you okay? It's not safe to go through the forest all on your own," he said again, trying to sound calming and collected, even though a small part of his mind reminded him that whoever was behind the tree could very well be another or even their current beast that was able to take on a humanoid form. The thought grew in his mind until the person stepped out from behind the tree. His breath stopped and all his thoughts disappeared.   
The girl that was now stood before him, an arm around the tree as if she was hiding behind it, was unworldly gorgeous. Everything about her seemed flawless. Her skin, her hair, her body, her face. He couldn't find anything about her that wasn't perfect. She looked like she was taken straight out of the mind of a god. Completely pure, ideal and- how he could somehow tell just by looking at her- innocent.   
And then she smiled at him. It was just a small, mindless smile, but he felt as if his breath stopped and he could feel his heart pumping throughout his complete body. It was as if there were two heartbeats in him.   
"But you're alone out here as well, aren't you?" If he wasn't completely frozen before, he was now thanks to her voice. It was melodic and clear. He could listen to it forever and never be unhappy again. He could've stood there forever just looking at her, but when she crooked her head to the side and looked at him with question marks in her eyes, he realized that he had to answer her.   
"Well, uhm, what?" he said when he realized that he hadn't exactly listened to what the girl had said.   
"You said that it's dangerous to be out here alone, but you're on your own too, right?"   
"Oh yes, but it's different... I am used to it and I'm careful," he said, cringing at how stupid his words sounded and -admittedly- were.   
"If you say so," she just shrugged and smiled again, moving her arm from the tree to her hair to brush a streak behind her ear. "Well, if it's so dangerous to go alone, would you accompany me for a while?"   
Stiles could've sworn he misheard her, not being able to believe that a being that was so amazing just asked to walk with him.   
"And?" she asked again, her smile never wavering.   
"Yes!" he answered a bit too loud and a bit too quick to not sound desperate, but if he could believe the look on her face, she didn't notice or didn't mind.   
"Thank you."  
"No-No problem..."   
For a while, they walked in silence, Stiles a bit tense due to the nervousness that filled him, while the girl was skipping alongside him like she didn't have a single worry on her mind. From beside her he, as careful not to be caught as possible, caught a few glances at her.   
She was wearing a flowy, white crop top that overlapped with a baby-blue skirt that sat on her waist, finished with a pair of beige ballet-shoes. All in all, it reminded him of an outfit that he thought he remembered having seen on Lydia a week prior. It was like someone had seen it from afar and had replicated it based on the colours and the general shape. He absentmindedly made note of it, but it didn't seem like it was important. Maybe she had just seen Lydia with the outfit in school and then decided to imitate it with the clothes she had at home.  
That was when he realized something else. He couldn't remember ever seeing her in school, and he was sure that he would no doubt have remembered having seen her.   
"Are you new in town?"   
She stopped skipping and started walking normally while curiously glancing at him.  
"Hmmm, you could say so, yes," she beamed and bumped her shoulder against his arm lightly, "I lived here countless years ago, but then someone took my heart and I had to leave."  
A small 'pang' went through his heart at that. Somehow the thought of the girl liking someone else chewed on his mind uncomfortably. He couldn't say why, hell, he only knew her for about ten minutes or less, but he couldn't help but feel like he had to stay with her. It was a feeling he had never felt before. Not with Lydia, not with Malia, not with anyone. What he had felt for them was like a silly crush against the feelings that flooded him at that moment.   
"W-what happened to that person?" he asked, not able to stop his curiosity and barely managing to keep the anger and jealousy out of his voice.   
For a second she stopped and looked at him, then she started walking again, this time slower. Even though she still had a smile on her face, her mood somehow seemed more cloudy than before.   
"What happened to who?" she asked as if she was clueless to what he meant, even though he could see that she was aware of what his question meant in her eyes.  
"To whoever took your heart. You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious-"  
"No it's fine," she smiled more honestly again, "I'm not quite sure actually. They lost it very quickly again and I was left waiting for someone to give it back to me and as it turns out that someone is-" before she could tell him who he had to be jealous about next, Stile's phone started to ring and interrupted her. He scoffed when he took his phone out and looked at the caller-id to see Scott's name being depicted. For a moment he contemplated just hanging up so that he wouldn't waste another second of his time with her, but when he looked at the curious expression on her face, he couldn't help but smile sorrily at her. He didn't want to, but when his phone didn't stop ringing after a while, he knew that he had to answer.   
"I'm sorry I have to take that."  
"It's no problem, Stiles," she nodded at him and he still couldn't believe how it made his heartbeat quicken. To keep some discretion about the situation, he took a few steps forward and answered the call.   
"Hey Scott, what's up?"

After Scott had quickly told him to meet the pack at the loft earlier than before planned, with no clear explanation given, he hung up to ask the girl to where exactly she was going anyways to plan on how he could mange to get the most out of his time with her and still quickly get to the loft. But when he turned around she was gone. The only trace that showed that she was actually there before were the were light foot-prints in the moist earth that he had almost overlooked. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion when her last words echoed through his mind "It's no problem, _Stiles._ " his eyes widened. She had called him Stiles. 

**He had never told her his name.**


	3. What's wrong with Stiles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What?"  
>  "Do you have anything that has her scent on it or something?"  
> "Of course, I forgot to ask for her name, but I managed to steal her jacket," Stiles responded sarcastically._

"Stiles, are you okay?" Lydia asked Stiles who was acting off ever since he came to the loft. At first, she just played it off as nothing, she could ignore that he wasn't as cheery as usual and not as invested, maybe he was just tired, but when he didn't interrupt anyone and never added anything to the conversation they were having, she started paying a bit more attention. She doubted he listened to anything going on. Stiles looked like he was staring into nothing and was deeply in his thoughts.  
A look around her showed her that the rest was as confused as she was- even Derek seemed worried by his behaviour. So, when there was a short moment of silence, she carefully turned to him and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The room was immediately filled with silence.  
"Huh," Stiles looked at her with wide eyes like he had only just realized that he was, in fact, not alone in the loft, "What? Yeah... yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I was lost in thoughts." Looking at Scott, Lydia saw his sign that Stiles was not lying, but that didn't stop her confusion about his mood.  
"Is it something you want to share with the group or can we concentrate on the matter at hand now?" Derek interrupted with a scoff, earning him some rather angry side glances from Stiles' friends.  
"You're right!" he exclaimed like Derek's words had flipped a switch and immediately dived into the case.

After that, he seemed like he was back to normal again, but sometimes Scott and the others would catch the way he looked to the door or out the window with a longing in his eyes that they hadn't seen on him like that ever before and then he was back to normal again as if nothing was going on. They all soon came to the unspoken agreement that Scott- as Stiles' best friend and the Alpha of the group- would later be the one to investigate his actions, but, when the pack meeting was over with yet again no real conclusion, and he was walking over to Stiles to ask him if he wanted to hang out after (a ploy to be able to talk about the topic without Stiles realizing and declining) he found that Stiles was standing beside Lydia, Allison, Malia and Kira with a troubled expression and seemingly wanted to get something off his chest. For the moment being, Scott walked back to Liam, Mason and Isaac who were sat on the couch, Liam and Mason chatting while Isaac lounged on his phone. When he sat down beside his pack-mates he was tempted to listen in on his friend's conversation but decided that he would rather actually talk to Stiles later and started to talk along with Liam and Mason. 

Meanwhile, Lydia, Allison, Malia and Kira were speaking about the 'spring-dance' that was coming up soon and who they wanted to ask or who they thought was going to ask them and which dresses they had in mind when Malia looked up when she heard Stiles approaching. Before he could even greet the group of girls, Malia's nose scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed.  
"You smell weird," she said matter-of-factly and narrowed her eyes at her friend.  
Stiles' raised his arms as if he was defending himself and exclaimed: "I swear I showered this morning!"  
"It's not that. You don't stink, you just smell different than usual."  
"Maybe he uses a new Shampoo or shower gel or something," Kira offered as an explanation.  
"No, you can't change your natural scent by using a different Shampoo or something, they would just be laying above the true scent that's always there."  
"So he doesn't smell like Stiles?" Allison asked and took a step back as if she was wary of him being who he looked like.  
"Guys it's me! I swear," Stiles huffed and looked at her bewildered. Malia nodded and agreed with him, saying that his scent was still there, before she- almost violently- took his head into her hands and yanked it down do smell on his hair.  
"No, he's Stiles. He just smells weird. It's like he was scented, but not really. It's not really like there's someone else's smell on him and more like it was mixed it up naturally." They all shared confused looks but shook it off as something unimportant that had time to wait until another moment.  
"Well anyways," Lydia clapped into her hands and turned to Stiles again, "how can we help you?"  
"Uhm, yeah, I wanted to ask you, if you know if there's a new girl at school."  
"Not that I know off," Lydia said with a finger tapping on her chin as if in thought, "Why exactly?"  
"It's nothing," Stiles shrugged and scratched his neck, "I just met some girl today and I've never seen her before. We had a short conversation, but I had to go, but I still have something I need to ask her and I had hoped she's in our school." He purposefully let out the part of her knowing his name and her weird disappearance. The three girls watched him with suspecting looks.  
"Do you know her name?" Allison asked, but already expected Stiles to shake his head, which he promptly did.  
"Then what exactly do you know about her?" Lydia sighed expectantly and quirked an eyebrow.  
He felt his heartbeat pick up at the lone thought about her and noticed Malia inspecting him weirdly, but paid her no mind, too focused on the image of the girl that was imprinted in his mind.  
Stiles continued to shortly explain how she looked, trying his hardest not to let his emotions or how perfect she was to be heard through all this. He just wanted to find her again without any of his pack finding out about his situation before he knew what was up with it and what was up with her. And not only that. He knew it was stupid and not even remotely true, but something inside him felt like that if they would meet his mysterious girl, they could take her away from him and it almost ripped him apart from the inside. Even asking the girls about it had taken him almost two hours of silent discussion with himself.  
When he was finished with his explanation, Lydia whipped out her phone and tapped around a bit before showing it into Stiles' hand, a picture of a girl who had similar features as his Jane-doe but still looked nothing like her.  
"No, that's not her," Stiles shrugged and gave the phone back to Lydia who was chewing on her lower lip, something that would usually make Stiles drool, but now just seemed like a trivial habit of a normal friend.  
"Well, I don't remember anyone else who looks like that girl you're describing, but I'm sure to keep my eyes out. The others too right?" she looked at Kira, Allison and Malia and they all nodded, but Malia still had another idea.  
"Do you have anything of hers?"  
"What?"  
"Do you have anything that has her scent on it or something?"  
"Of course, I forgot to ask for her name, but I managed to steal her jacket," Stiles responded sarcastically. Malia opened her mouth and wanted to ask him for it, but Lydia raised her hand and closed her mouth before she could and just gave her a look that made it clear that Stiles hadn't actually meant what he said. "But still thanks, I appreciate the help," he muttered and forcefully smiled at the girls before he turned around and walked away into the direction of where Derek and- for some reason- Peter had joined Scott and the others at the area around the couch.  
"Something is off about this," Kira whispered to her friends who all nodded, while they looked after their friend.  
"Yeah, it's not just his smell. I can't quite put my hand on it, but something about his heartbeat is unusual as well," Malia agreed with her head leaned to the side as if she was listening to something. 

While the pack was sitting and standing in the loft, slowly distracted themselves from the case and their personal problems, there was something else going on in the forest of beacon hills. At its deepest point, as far as from any surrounding that didn't belong to the forest as it was possible, stood a single giant tree, green fern surrounding it like a second skin. It was protected by a circle of other trees and bushes that were so close and intertwined that it seemed impossible to get through. Even the sky was hidden by the crown of the mysterious tree which stood above the small area like an umbrella. The sun was sinking slowly, a few rays still managing their way through the roof of leaves, making the sphere-like space glow in a green shine when one of the bushes started to part in the middle and draw away, forming a gate for a figure to enter. As soon as they were inside, the bush grew back together and closed the hole as if it was never there.  
The person walked over to the main tree and softly brushed over it's lower branches and the fern, seemingly somehow making the tree change. One of the branches started to grow and out of it sprouted two new branches that intertwined with each other until they were about three feet over the floor, where they started to grow in circles, always meeting again and intertwining further, until they formed a sort of hanging swing.  
The figure gracefully sat down into in, rolling themselves into a somewhat laying position before closing their eyes and relaxing. When their breath had evened out, the tree protectively covered them up with a giant leave...

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more of my stuff, visit me on Tumblr under @headcans-oneshots-and-stuff (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/headcans-oneshots-and-stuff) ;) and maybe tell me if you liked it so I know it's worth continuing...


End file.
